


Satisfied

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: A poem Rafael wrote to Sonny
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Satisfied

_ I was never satisfied until I met you _

_ Work always came first, everything else second _

_ But now all of that has changed _

_ It is still all very very new _

_ I swear I will never throw away my shot _

_ I thank my luck that it was your heart I caught _

_ Your crystal blue eyes make me helpless   
_

_ Every time you glance at me _

_ You leave me breathless _

_ I could never say no to this _

_ Each day I love you more _

_ It is pure bliss _

_ They will tell the story of tonight _

_ How two soulmates married _

_ Together forever and never alone _

_ Our love everlasting and bright _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have really enjoyed writing short stories and poems for the Barisi fandom for the Valentine's challenge. I hope to write more for the upcoming challenge. This is a poem Rafael wrote to Sonny. It is a bit repetitive of my other poems I have written regarding Rafael and Sonny. However, I wanted to post one more poem about the love between Raf and Sonny before February ended. I will most likely end up writing more short poems since they are easier to write than a short story.


End file.
